Amor in aeternum
by Cookie Monster and Elmo
Summary: Its how harry know of the wizording world, harry falls in love with a OC, harry thinks of Snape as a uncle, harry is grey, also harry and hermione will be bff. i suck at summaries. better story please R/R. need beta also t to be safe
1. Amare Introduction

My first Harry Potter story lets just say I do not own Harry Potter or any of his friends (i suck at writing unlike J.K. Rowling) I own Audric and his sister Aduica and their parents Amie and Andrew.

* * *

" Harry, mom wants you after you go check in with your Aunt." The twins said at the same time which got really creepy if you weren't use to it.

" Okay, well she probably loves you people more than anyone cause you take me in when they didn't want me." I said while running to # 4 . I rang the door bell.

" Hello harry coming to check in? Oh Happy Birthday, now leave." My Aunt shut the door. I ran across the street to number 7.

" Amie I'm home." I walk in the kitchen to see Andrew and Amie sitting with the twins looking at a letter. " My Hogwarts letter?"

" Yep are you really going to go there I know your parents wanted you to but can you go to a different school you are fluent in 21 different languages plus one no one else knows." Aduica begged.

" Hun you know I have to go their if I don't Dumbledore will find out I feel in love with a girl from a Neutral family I really don't want him to take me away from you or your family." I went up to her and hugged her.

" I know but I'll miss you so much I can't stand being not by you." I hugged her close. Aduica and I feel in love at a young age the family found me when I was one on the door step of my Aunts they took me in and then told my family that they would take care of me. I meet Severus when I was five, he was trying to look at how I was doing at my Aunts house I was going to go to my check up. I saw him and told him to come out of the corner that it was rude to spy. I checked up with my Aunt and then left to go to where I lived. I knew he was following me. I let him in the house and told him to go in the living room where the rest of the family was. I made some tea and got the cups when Amie came in wondering why a stranger was in their living room. I told her it would be explained when I came back in the room. I got done with the tea and put a potion in it. I walked out of the room and sat down by Aduica and she lend into me holding my hand.

" Sorry for the wait I forgot we didn't have any tea made. I was wondering why where you around my aunts house Master Snape." He looked shock that I knew who he was Amie and Andrew understood who I was talking about.

" Its okay Mr. Potter but may I ask why you live here and not with your Aunts and Uncles?"

" Well you are here because if Dumbledore aren't you? If you are you can not tell him anything." he nodded.

"Well it all started when Dumbledore left me on my aunts door step...

* * *

_**TBC**_

I know this is my first harry potter story so im only writing the disclaimer to one chapter a story.


	2. Histoy

**I am also sorry for taking so long. I lost this story since my Father thought he would be nice and get me a new computer. He didnt think about my stuff on my last computer so it has taken me days to put everything on this computer.**

"Well it all started when Dumbledore left me on my aunts door step. Amie and Andrew came home late that night and hadn't heard of the Potters death yet. I was left on the doorstep of my Aunts house. I was a sleep when they saw me and I had only a thin blanket on and a note on saying I was there nephew. They would be paid to feed me little and beat me so I would become a pawn to him like Tom Riddle who is now known as Voldemort. The Ferrari took me in when they saw me. They new James and Lily very well. Lily fell in love with the Italians culture and the became good friends. So they decide to take me in. Aduica and I became fast friends her brother Audric is very over protective of her and didn't like me at all." I sat there waiting to see how Master Snape would react.

"What... How... Under Dumbledore's nose how?" I new he was shocked.

"Because professer I am really clever he said my realitives had to take care of me or at least see me every single day not that I had to live with them." The Professer looked shocked that I was cunning enough to pull this off.

**I know its really short but I juat wanted to explain Harry's past with out giving what I planed out to everyone so you will find out mare about his history as the Ferrari's past.**


	3. Sorry an not a real chapter

**Okay People, I am sorry I swear I didn't mean to forget about my stories but hey I'm doing band and we just got finished with band camp and then I had test before that. Again I am SO sorry. I still don't have a beta I need one please. And I have writers block I am sorry I just need some insperation.**


End file.
